3.3
Patch 3.3 As we've said last patch, we were working on many things at the same time and things are falling into places. In addition, our refactor team took some vacations from technically laborious tasks to have some fun doing features. We're eager to see what the community does with these new systems. First version of the PvP engagement system: * Healing and buffing a rogue or red (evil or racial enemy) player make you go rogue regardless of clan politics. * Healing and buffing a mount owned by a rogue or red (evil or racial enemy) player make you go rogue regardless of clan politics. * Mount ownership will last 2 minutes instead of 30 seconds and consecutive attacks will be handled properly. Alignment system: * The maximum alignment is now 12. * Praying now gives +4 alignment. * First time praying costs 500 . * Each times a character prays, the cost of praying increases definitely by 100 . * Each point of alignment now gives +2.5% rewards instead of +1% (with the over time bonus, the max bonus is now +260% instead of 220%) Mount sprinting: :This is the first step in our active riding system. We're focusing mostly on testing technical aspects, like the animation states and velocity calculations. * Normal mounts and battlehorns now have a sprint mechanic when pressing your sprint key. (defaults to left shift) * Bluetails have remained unchanged. Sprinting normal mounts go 15% faster than them, Battlehorns go only 2.86% faster than them. * For now, the player's stamina is being consumed but later it will be changed to a mount based stamina system. Inventory Items grouping: * When focusing an inventory or a selection, you can now regroup all items to be visible and easily accessible. * The purpose is to set the inventory in a way that makes it easy for players to sort their inventory. * Bags and stackable items, like reagents or gold, will keep the position you've given them. * The default binding is U. Field of View option: * You can now set the field of view from 75 to 120 * Default value is set to 106 Encumbrance impact displacement effects: * Each point of encumbrance will reduce the force of displacement effects by 0.475%. * The spell burden now has a much lower duration as it can be used as a "grounding" spell. * Dragon with full plate filler will reduce by 60%. * We added new jewelry items to add 10.5 encumbrance each, or 15% reduction for all three: ** Dwarven heart locket at lvl 75 jewelsmithing. ** Dwarven heart ring at lvl 100 jewelsmithing. Balanced reach and angle for all melee weapons: On this one, we kept Greatswords as they were and balanced things around them. This is a first small step and once it is tested, we'll expand on other factors like secondary effects and differentiating abilities more. War declaration changes: * A clan at war can no longer be disbanded. * A war declaration now takes 1h to take effect. * A war declaration can happen once every 20 minutes. * War declaration costs are impacted by the amount of existing wars. * War now start at 10000 and have an upfront scaling cost based on total involved players and the difference of size between the two sides. ' Examples:' * If a clan of 40 attacks a clan of 10 costs 5785 per clan member per day. * If a clan of 10 attacks a clan of 40 costs 5742 per clan member per day. * If a clan of 1 attacks a clan of 20 costs 18628 per clan member per day. * If a clan of 30 attacks a clan of 30 costs 2048 per clan member per day. * If a clan of 100 attacks a clan of 30 costs 11114 per clan member per day. Bugfixes and tweaks: * Seize skills will now have 2 times the reach of a normal attack. * Login invulnerability is now lost on movement. * Maintaining attack button held down will no longer bug with the revive skill. * Fixed an historic bug that made some races and gender not have the desired reach. This non bugged state will serve as the basis for future race balancing. * Fixed a bug where a weapons bar slot will temporarily be activated before going to the proper slot. (ie: Asking for staff, swapping to bow for half a second before going to requested staff) Known issues: * When running out of stamina on a sprinting mount, you will revert to mount running speed instead of mount walking speed.